Best Friend Forever ?
by chocolates an strawberrys
Summary: Amu and Kukai are the best of friends. There closer then close. Nothing nor nobody can ever rip their friendship apart! But one day Amu realizes that she likes Kukai more than a friend.


**Here Juust Thee Summary &nd Character Tell Me If I Should Continue This To Make It A Story Or Not ?**

Summary: Amu and Kukai are the best of friends. There closer then close. Nothing nor nobody can ever rip their friendship apart! But one day Amu realizes that she likes Kukai more than a friend. Will she let her feelings ruin their friendship? Or would she bottle up her feelings for him? Would Amu Keep Quiet &nd Let her feelings inside destroy her ? Or Will she take a chance &nd Tell Kukai?

Characters:

`FEMALE`

~Amu Hinamori:

-Pink Hair

-Golden Eyes

-Height 5'4

-Age 16

-Sophomore

-D.o.B-September 24  
she often has red "x" hair clips attached to her hair. Sometimes she wears other colored pins, such as blue, green, white or black. She wears gothic outfits, so everyone in school views her as the "Cool & Spicy" type.

Rima Mashiro

- wavy dark blond hair

-Honey Brown Eyes

-Height 5'3

-Age 16

-Sophomore

-D.o.B-February 6  
Has bangs with a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and attracts many boys in her class.

~Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi

-Blonde Hair

-Purple Eyes

-Height 5'4

-Age 16

-Sophomore

- -November 9  
has very long hair in 2 ponytails. She also wear a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. She is often seen in different and fashionable clothes. Utau is also seen in disguise almost all the time when she is in the streets or parks. Her basic disguise style is a brown hat which her long hair is tie up and put in, a pair of sunglasses that is dark in color or a pair of reading glasses with her 2 ponytails tied to pigtails.

~ Yaya Yuiki

-Orange Brown Hair

- Brown Eyes

-Height 5'3

-Age 16

-Freshman

-D.o.B-May 25  
is the childish girl and is one year junior to Amu. Yaya often acts immature for her age, such as having an enormous sweet tooth, a great soft spot for items like ribbons as well as tending to be hyperactive. She is also a good ballerina, but also a rather clumsy one. Yaya's favorite things are cute and babyish  
Yaya wears her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair.

Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto

- Blonde Hair

- Darkish Blue Eyes

-Height 5'4

-Age 16

-Sophomore

- D.o.B-august 15  
Lulu wears a purple hair clip, , has long hair. She's usually seen wearing a blue short-skirted dress.

`MALE`

Kukai Soma

-Brown Hair

- Green Eyes

-Height 5'6

-Age 16

-Sophomore

- D.o.B-August 17  
is the upbeat and energetic. He participated in their activities He also has pierced both 's captain of the soccer club, Kukai loves and excels at all sports. As a sporty kid, he has an outgoing personality, and also a sense of justice. He is very competitive and sometimes competes with Amu and Nadeshiko. He is very into sports, that he's actually surprised with is also possibly superstitious, since he has been seen giving "good luck charms," by slightly punching head.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

-Midnight Blue Hair

-Midnight Blue Eyes

-Height 5'6

-Age 16

-Sophomore

- D.o.B-December 1  
He wears a choker with a silver cross. has in other black (or indigo) outfits.  
Ikuto is enigmatic, aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. He can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people Ikuto is selfless and protective, thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles.  
Although Ikuto may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki/ Nagihiko Fujisaki

-Violet Hair

-Honey Brown Eyes

-Height 5'6

-Age 16

-Sophomore

- D.o.B-July 4  
the male ego of "Nadeshiko Fujisaki", It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese reveals himself as Nadeshiko's "twin brother" to has long, flowing indigo hair that's tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends when he goes into 'Nadeshiko mode'. When he goes around as himself as a boy, he lets his hair loose. Nagihiko also likes to play basketball and other sports.

Kairi Sanjo

-Green Hair

-Baby Blue Eyes

-Height 5'6

-Age 15

-Freshman

-D.o.B-June 12  
Kairi is intelligent, uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. He can also become very shy in certain situations. He has a tendency to be the "planner" of the group.

Supporting Character [Too Lazzy Describee!x) ]

Yuu Nikaidou

Yukari Sanjo

Rikka Hiiragi

Hikaru Ichinomiya

Tsukasa Amakawa

Kazuomi Hoshina

Nobuko Saeki

Saaya Yamabuki


End file.
